Oś czasowa
Oto oś czasowa Pamiętników Wampirów oraz The Originals. I wiek * Narodziny Silasa, Qetsiyah i Amary * Wypicie eliksiru nieśmiertelności przez Silasa i Amarę. * Utworzenie Drugiej Strony przez Qetsiyah oraz uczynienie z Amary pierwszej kotwicy, a następnie zasuszenie i zamknięcie jej na wyspie. V wiek *Narodziny Markosa. *Rzucenie zaklęcia przez Markosa, które łączy ze sobą sobowtóry. *Narodziny Pustki. *Nałożenie klątwy wilkołactwa. X wiek * Narodziny Esther, Mikaela oraz Dahlii. * 972 - Narodziny Freyi. * 974 - Narodziny Finna. * 977 - Odebranie Freyi przez Dahlię. Rodzina Mikaelson przeprowadza się do Nowego Świata. * 977/978 - Narodziny Elijah. * Narodziny Klausa, Kola, Rebekah oraz Henrika. * Narodziny Tristana i Aurory de Martel. XI wiek * Śmierć Henrika spowodowana atakiem wilkołaka. * Jesień 1001: ** Przemiana w wampiry rodziny Mikaelson oprócz Esther. ** Ujawnienie się wilkołaczej strony Klausa. Esther przeklina syna, nakładając na niego czar. ** Odrzucenie hybrydy przez rodziców. ** Klaus zabija Esther i zrzuca winę na Mikaela. ** Rodzeństwo przysięga, że będzie trzymać się razem i ucieka przed ojcem. * 1002: ** Rodzeństwo Mikaelson poznaje Luciena Castle'a, który zapoznaje ich z hrabią de Martel. ** Niklaus zakochuje się ze wzajemnością w Aurorze, córce hrabiego. ** Po raz pierwszy dokonują się przemiany w wampiry. Niklaus przemienia Luciena, Rebekah - Aurorę, natomiast Elijah przemienia Tristana. ** Elijah po raz pierwszy używa perswazji na Aurorze. XII wiek *Narodziny Sage. *'ok. 1100' - Poznanie Sage przez Finna oraz związanie się z nią. Ich rodziny nie akceptują tego związku, dlatego oboje spotykają się w ukryciu. Finna przemienia dziewczynę w wampira, by mogli być ze sobą na zawsze. *'1110' - Utworzenie Bractwa Pięciu. *'1114' - Przybycie Pierwotnych do Włoch, poznanie Alexandra. Później Klaus zabija Alexandra oraz jego braci. XIII wiek *'ok. 1200' - Wymyślenie klątwy słońca i księżyca przez Niklausa i Elijah. XV wiek *'1450' - Narodziny Rose. *Narodziny Trevora. *'5 czerwca 1473' - Narodziny Kateriny Petrovy. *'1490 '- Narodziny Nadii Petrovy. *'1492:' **Poznanie się Trevora, Elijah i Niklausa z Kateriną Petrovą. **'6 kwietnia' - Przemienienie Katherine w wampira przez Rose. *'1498' - Powrót Kateriny do Bułgarii i przeszukanie każdej wioski w poszukiwaniu córki, Nadii. XVI wiek *'1520' - Dotarcie Nadii do północnej Europy w poszukiwaniu matki. XVII wiek *'1659' - Narodziny Lexi Branson. *'1680' - Przemienienie Lexi w wampira. *'ok. 1692' - Obszar Mystic Falls zostaje osiedlony przez mieszczan z Salem. XVIII wiek *'1702' - Znalezienie Klausa, Elijah, Rebekah oraz Kola przez Mikaela w Cadiz, w Hiszpanii. Klaus zasztyletowuje Kola i ucieka z rodzeństwem z miasta. *'1711' - Przybycie Pierwotnych do wybrzeży Ameryki. *'1718' - Pomoc rodziny Mikaelson przy budowie Nowego Orleanu, osiedlenie się tam na stałe. *'1720:' **Poszukiwanie Katherine we Francji przez Nadię. *'ok. 1790' - Spalenie 100 czarownic w opuszczonym domie. XIX wiek *'1810:' **Narodziny Marcela Gerarda. **'9 października' - Narodziny Giuseppe Salvatore. *'1815' - Poznanie Klausa z Marcelem. *'1821' - Odsztyletowanie Kola przez Niklausa, ponieważ potrzebował kogoś do zabawy. Po jakimś czasie znowu go zasztyletowuje. *'1835' - Zasztyletowanie Rebekah przez Niklausa. Marcel zostaje przemieniony w wampira. *Narodziny Emily Bennett. *'18 czerwca 1839' - Narodziny Damona Salvatore. *'1 listopada 1846' - Narodziny Stefana Salvatore. *'1852:' **'Październik' - Damon uczy Stefana wyprowadzać sierpowy i w rezultacie łamie mu nos. *'1857': **'Maj' - Matka Stefana i Damona fałszuje swoją śmierć. Zostaje przemieniona w wampira. *'1860' - Oficjalna data powstania miasta Mystic Falls i powołania Rady Założycieli *'1864:' **'Kwiecień' - Przybycie Katherine do Mystic Falls (odc. Bad Moon Rising; wspomniane przez Vanessę) **'25 września' - Przemienienie Damona i Stefana w wampiry przez Katherine Pierce. *Stefan zabija Honorię i Thomasa Fella oraz teoretycznie Johnathana Gilberta *'7 kwietnia 1865' - Bitwa o Willow Creek. *'1887 '- Odsztyletowanie Rebekah po 52 latach. XX wiek *'1 listopada' 1903 - Matka Stefana i Damona, Lily zostaje uwięziona w innym wymiarze. *'1912' - Pogrzeb Zachariaha Salvatore. Damon i Stefan ponownie się spotykają. Bracia Salvatore poznają Sage. *'1914' - Bożonarodzeniowy bal Mikaelsonów *'1917' - Stefan morduje całą wioskę emigrantów w Monterrey. *'1919': ** Przybycie Papy Tunde do Nowego Orleanu, śmierć czarownika. ** Wykorzystanie Genevieve do sprowadzenia Mikaela do miasta, a następnie zabicie jej i Clary przez Rebekah. **'4 grudnia' - Przybycie Mikaela, doszczętne spalenie Nowego Orleanu i ucieczka Pierwotnych. *'1922 '- Stefan poznaje Niklausa i Rebekah w Chicago. *'1924 - '''Lexi znajduje Stefana w Chicago. *'1925''' - Wojna pomiędzy Marcelem, a rodziną Guerrera we Francuskiej Dzielnicy. *'1942' - Stefan spotyka Damona w Nowym Orleanie. *'1950' - Narodziny Joshua Parkera. *Narodziny Sheili Bennett. *'1953': **'11 czerwca' - Powrót Damona do Mystic Falls i zabicie Josepha. Zabranie starszego z braci Salvatore do ośrodka badawczego przez dr Whitmore'a. **'12 czerwca' - Pogrzeb Josepha, na którym Stefana spotyka młody chłopiec (dziadek Tiki; rozpozna go po 55 latach). **Pierwsze spotkanie Damona i Enzo. *'1957' - Bal sylwestrowy u Whitmore'ów. Enzo postanawia oddawać Damonowi swoje dzienne dawki krwi. *'1958' - Damon zabija dr Whitmore'a i jego pomocników. Wyłącza człowieczeństwo i zostawia Enzo na pastwę losu. *'8 listopada 1960' - Śmierć Maggie z rąk Damona. *Narodziny Graysona Gilberta. *'1972': **'16 sierpnia' - Narodziny Abby Bennett. **Narodziny Elizabeth Forbes. **Narodziny Mirandy Sommers. **Narodziny Kelly Donovan. **Narodziny Josette Laughlin. **Narodziny Kaia Parkera. *'1974' - Slater zostaje przemieniony w wampira. *'17 października 1975' - Narodziny Isobel Flemming. *'4 lutego 1976' - Narodziny Alarica Saltzmana. *'1977' - Romans Lexi i Damona. Lexi stara się przywrócić Damonowi człowieczeństwo. *'1980': **Narodziny Jenny Sommers **Narodziny Logana Fella **Narodziny Johna Gilberta **Narodziny Masona Lockwooda. *'1981' - Narodziny Andie Star. *'1985' - Narodziny Meredith Fell. *'1987' - Katherine obserwuje Lexi i Stefana na koncercie Bon Jovi. *'1991': **'4 lutego' - Narodziny Olivii Parker i Lucasa Parkera. **'6 czerwca' - Narodziny Hayley Marshall. **'20 sierpnia' - Narodziny Vicki Donovan. **Narodziny Tylera Lockwooda. *'1992': **'5 lutego' - Narodziny Bonnie Bennett. **'22 czerwca '- Narodziny Eleny Gilbert. **'10 października' - Narodziny Caroline Forbes. **Narodziny Matta Donovana. *'1993': **Narodziny Luka Martina. **'13 października' - Narodziny Jeremy'ego Gilberta. *'1994': **'16 marca' - Narodziny Aimee Bradley. **'9 maja' - Malachai zabija 4 swojego rodzeństwa w Portland. **'10 maja' - Damon zabija dziewczynę Zacha Salvatore. Narodziny Sarah. Malachai zostaje uwięziony w innym wymiarze. *'1995': **Mikael przybywa do Mystic Falls i zostaje zmumifikowany oraz uwięziony w krypcie w Charlotte, w stanie Karolina Północna. **Abby Bennett Wilson opuszcza swoją rodzinę i przyjaciół i wyprowadza się z Mystic Falls. *'1999': **Grayson prowadzi swój dziennik, na temat badań nad wampirami. XXI wiek |-|2007= *'4 maja 2007' - Isobel zostaje przemieniona w wampira przez Damona Salvatore. *'grudzień' - Święta w Mystic Falls. (odc. Christmas Through Your Eyes; retrospekcje) |-|2009= *Śmierć syna Shane'a. Jego żona, Caitlin Shane próbuje go przywrócić do życia za pomocą ekspresji. Śmierć Caitlin pół roku po jej synu. *'maj': **'23 maja '- Elena poznaje Damona Salvatore, lecz to wydarzenie zostaje przez niego wymazane. Wypadek samochodowy, w którym giną Miranda i Grayson Gilbert. (odc. The Departed; retrospekcje) *'lato' - Stefan obserwuje Elenę i decyduje się, żeby poznać dziewczynę lepiej. *'sierpień' - Katherine używa perswazji na nieznanym mężczyźnie, by ten podjął walkę z Masonem Lockwoodem. Mason zabija mężczyznę i tym samym włącza swój gen wilkołaka. (odc. Kill or Be Killed; retrospekcje) *'wrzesień': **'6 września' - Damon zabija Darren Malloy i Brooke Fenton. **'7 września' - Pierwszy dzień szkoły. Elena poznaje Stefana Salvatore. (odc. Pilot) **'8 września' - Impreza rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego. Vicki zostaje ugryziona przez Damona. (odc. Pilot) **'9 września' - Vicki spędza dzień w szpitalu. Elena poznaje Damona Salvatore. **'10 września' - Festiwal spadającej komety, która była widoczna 145 lat temu (1864 roku). Pierwszy pocałunek Stefana i Eleny. (odc. The Night of the Comet). Anna przybywa do Mystic Falls i przemienia Logana Fella i Bena w wampiry. (odc. Bloodlines) **'11 września' - Elena zaprasza Bonnie i Stefana na obiad do jej domu. Stefan dostaje się do drużyny futbolowej. (odc. Friday Night Bites) **'12 września' - Stefan daje Elenie wisiorek z werbeną. Damon próbuje pocałować Elenę. (odc. Friday Night Bites) **'15 września' - Mason po raz pierwszy przemienia się w wilkołaka. Nagrywa swoją przemianę i zapisuje o niej w swoim dzienniku. (odc. The Sacrifice) *'październik': **'31 października' - Śmierć Vicki, która zostaje zabita przez Stefana. (odc. Haunted) *'listopad': **'1 listopada' - Urodziny Stefana. Lexi odwiedza Stefana, a później zostaje zabita przez Damona (odc. 162 Candles) **'2 listopada' - W szkole pojawia się nowy nauczyciel historii, Alaric. Duch Emily nawiedza ciało Bonnie. (odc. History Repeating) **'3 listopada' - Noc Kariery. (odc. The Turning Point) **'4 listopada' - Damon zabiera Elenę do Georgii. Elena dowiaduje się od Stefana, że została adoptowana. (odc. Bloodlines) **'5 listopada' - Elena rozmawia z Jenną o adopcji. (odc. The Turning Point) **Potańcówka w klimacie lat 50.. Pierwszy pocałunek Caroline i Matta. (odc. Unpleasantville) **Impreza Duke'a (odc. Fool Me Once) *'grudzień' - Elena, Bonnie i Caroline spędzają razem święta. (odc. Christmas Through Your Eyes; retrospekcje) |-|2010= *'styczeń': - Harper dowiaduje się od przypadkowego mężczyzny, że jest 2010 rok. (odc. A Few Good Men) **Podwójna randka: Stefan i Elena oraz Matt i Caroline. (odc. There Goes the Neighborhood) **Stefan zabija Fredericka. (odc. Let the Right One In) **Konkurs Miss Mystic Falls. (odc. Miss Mystic Falls) **'30 stycznia' - Ukazana jest pełnia księżyca. (odc. Under Control) *'luty' - Przemiana Masona (odc. Bad Moon Rising; pełnia księżyca) **'30 marzec' - Pierwsza przemiana Tylera. (odc. By the Light of the Moon; pełnia księżyca) **'28 kwiecień' - Klaus zrywa klątwę hybrydy (odc. The Last Day, The Sun Also Rises) **'29 kwiecień' - Śmierć Jenny i Johna. (odc. The Sun Also Rises) **'1 maj' - W ciągu 2 dni, Klaus staje się hybrydą. Drugi sezon kończy się na tej dacie (odc. As I Lay Dying) **'22 czerwca' - 18. urodziny Eleny. Andie Star zostaje zabita przez Stefana (odc. The Birthday) *'sierpień': **'31 sierpnia' - Maturalna Noc Żartów. Przemiana Tylera w hybrydę. Rebekah poznaje Elenę oraz jej przyjaciół. Katherine z Jeremy znajdują Mikaela. (odc. The Reckoning) *'wrzesień': **'1 września' - Pierwszy dzień w szkole. Impreza rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego. (odc. Smells Like Teen Spirit) **Noc Iluminacji. Jeremy zdradza Bonnie z Anną. (odc. Ghost World) *'październik': **'10 października' - 18. urodziny Caroline. (odc. Our Town) *'grudzień' - Zimowa Kraina Czarów. (odc. O Come, All Ye Faithful) |-|2011= *'maj' - Bal maturalny (odc. Pictures of You) *'czerwiec' - Ceremonia ukończenia szkoły (odc. Graduation) *'wrzesień' - Przyjęcie w Domu Whitmore oraz Uroczystość pożegnania lata. (odc. I Know What You Did Last Summer) |-|2012= *'maj' - (odc. Home) **'2 maja': Narodziny Hope Mikaelson (odc. '' From a Cradle to a Grave) *'wrzesień''' - (odc. Do You Remember the First Time?) *'listopad': **'22 listopada''' - Obchody Dnia Dziękczynienia. (odc. Fade Into You) *'grudzień' - Caroline dowiaduje się, że jej matka jest chora. Kai wysysa magię Podróżników i tym samym ściąga zaklęcie z Mystic Falls (odc. Christmas Through Your Eyes); Klaus i Hayley spędzają czas z Hope, którą nie widzieli kilka miesięcy. (odc. The Map of Moments) |-|2013= *'luty': **'4 lutego': Olivia i Lucas obchodzą swoje 22 urodziny. Lucas umiera poprzez połączenie się z Kaiem. (odc. Prayer For the Dying) **'5 lutego': W dniu swoich urodzin, Bonnie chce się zabić będąc uwięziona w innym wymiarze. (odc. The Day I Tried To Live) * Ceremonia unifikacji (odc. I Love You, Goodbye) *'październik': **'31 października' - Bal Piekło i Niebo (odc. I Carry Your Heart With Me) *'listopad': **'28 listopada' - Elijah wraz z Klausem zapraszają Luciena, Aurorę i Tristana na kolacje z okazji Dnia Dziękczynienia (odc. Out of the Easy), natomiast Damon i Stefan uprowadzają swoją matkę, by nastawić ją przeciwko jej ukochanemu. Caroline dowiaduje się, że nosi w sobie bliźniaki Alarica. *'grudzień': **Hayley z Jacksonem i małą Hope spędzają święta wraz z rodziną Mikaelson. Pierwszy pocałunek Klausa i Camille. Camille zostaje zabita przez Aurorę de Martel. (odc. Savior) **Przemiana Camille w wampira. Jackson zostaje zabity przez członków The Strix. (odc. A Ghost Along the Mississippi) |-|2014= *'styczeń': *'marzec': **'15 marca' - Narodziny Lizzie i Josie Saltzman (odc. This Woman's Work) |-|2015= *'grudzień': **'31 grudnia' - Bonnie wraz z Enzo świętują Nowy Rok (odc. Somebody That I Used to Know) Przypisy Kategoria:Inne